The Little Moments
by KittyOboro-dono
Summary: What keeps the soldiers of the Survey Corps trudging forward? It's the little happy moments in life. This is a series of Levihan oneshots showing these moments.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonder how friendships were made in the Survey Corps. Anyone could die at any moment and everyone knew that. Despite that, there was a certain camaraderie among the soldiers. Any sort of relationship, not only romantic ones, between people served as escapism from the constant threat of death. Even humanity's strongest soldier had relationships. The strangest was one was with the crazy scientist Hange Zoe.

"Shitty glasses." a low voice growled from the door. Hange was so into her research that she didn't hear him at all. Today was the fifth day straight in which she was in her lab. "S-squad leader. L-Levi is here to see you." Hange looked up to see an annoyed corporal and a flustered Moblit. "Leviiiii! I think I discovered something about the titans!" She bowled over Moblit to reach him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. She reeked and was totally disheveled. Her hair was knotted into a ponytail and her glasses were about to slide off her nose.

"You're fucking filthy. When was the last time you got a bath?" His face exuded disgust.

"Ummm. I think it was Friday? Or Thursday. No, it was Wednesday!" She beamed a goofy grin at him.

Levi sighed deeply. This girl would never learn no matter how many times he forcefully bathed her. He grabbed her ponytail roughly and dragged her to the bathroom despite her protests.

"I'm in the middle of a possible breakthrough! I can wash later afterward!" She whined.

"You said that the last five times. You didn't discover anything nor did you take a bath" He deadpanned.

"This time is different! I just know it! Think about it, one step for humanity ruined by a shower." She turned her head as far as she could and directed her pleading eyes at Levi.

"I'm fucking washing you no matter what. Now shut up, the entire brigade can smell you approaching." He shoved her into the bathroom. Such was the weird friendship between Levi and Hange.

"I can wash myself you know." Hange garbled as Levi dumped a pail of water over her head.

"Washing takes more than two minutes shitty glasses". He untied her ponytail and lathered it with soap.

"Pfft. All I need is to rinse myself with water and I'm fine. You're such a clean fr-*cough cough*!" She sputtered as water ran down her face.

"If you stopped talking than you wouldn't be hacking all over the goddamn place. Anyway I'm almost done." He combed through her knotted hair. It still reeked somewhat and the grime coming out was turning the water a slight gray. Her hair always took the longest to clean.

"Your head is always so damn sweaty" Levi deadpanned. Hange laughed "Yea my mom always used to say that too when she washed me. She said that I could never wear hats because they would get a nasty sweat smell."

"Wait. She had to wash you too?"

"Oh all the time! I got used to her dragging me into the bathroom. It was a routine thing." She turned to beam her signature goofy grin at him. He couldn't help but return a slight smirk.

"If only your mother saw you now the things she would say about how her filthy daughter hasn't changed."

"I think she would be glad that it's a reliable trustworthy friend who took over her job." She replied still beaming at Levi.

He didn't reply; instead he thought over Hange's words: reliable and trustworthy. It was true that they've known each other for many years and were close, but this was the first time she ever semi-complimented him.

"Thanks I guess" Levi said softly. "We're finished" he said when the last tangle was removed from her hair.

"Ahhh. I actually feel kinda refreshed! Thanks, I'll try to think of something to do for you in return. " She jumped out of the tub spraying gray water all over him.

"How about not dousing me with shit water." He grimaced as he thought about the countless Hange hair germs spreading on his uniform.

"Hahahaha. Sorry about that. How about I wash you now?" She looked at him with eager bright eyes.

"...Just go put some clothes on." He shook his head.

"Ohh yeaa. I was about to leave naked again. Erwin threw such a fit last time." She opened the closet and put a fresh uniform on. "Good as new! Alright I'm going back to work! Luckily I still remember where I left off in my notes. See ya Levi!" She exited the bathroom with a slight spring in her step. Levi looked down at his wet cravat and sighed. That shitty glasses would never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SNK *sob***

The smell of pumpkin spice wafted through the air. The market was especially busy today: children were crowding around the baker, old women were selling vibrant woven skirts and charms, old men were nodding and reminiscing about the olden times. Hange rarely shopped, but today Erwin designated her and Levi to stock up on supplies. She took a whiff of the pumpkin spice scent and said,"Oh, Mike loves this smell! I should buy him some. What do you think Levi?" Levi merely grunted in response. He loathed shopping. Everyone would always stare at him in a mixture of awe and apprehension. The Survey Corps were not the most popular among the wealthy behind Wall Sina. He just wanted to get this errand over with.

"Buy the damn spice and let's go. We have a long list of shit to get."

"Let me see!" She rushed over to him to get a good look. "Oh! This is mostly food. Let's get the fruits and veggies first since they take the longest."

Levi looked at the crazy scientist on the way to the fruit vendors. She obviously knew what she was doing. Why did Erwin send him too? He didn't know the first thing about shopping. Levi's thoughts were broken by Hange's voice.

"Ohhhhh they have so many different types of fruits!" She grabbed one that was large and covered in spikes. "Levi! Do you know what this is?!" She stuck the fruit right in his face eagerly.

"I don't know. An overgrown cactus? Is this on the list because if not, then we're wasting time."

"Hahahahaha! Cactus? It's called a durian! I never expected to see one since they can't grow inside the walls. I believe that our climate is not humid enough for them to flourish." She looked around and saw a tiny red fruit. Dropping the durian, she rushed over to the fruit. The vendor was about to have a fit but, Levi caught the durian in time. He began to realize why Erwin had him accompany Hange.

"Levi! These are miracle fruits! I studied about them in an old textbook. Apparently they make sour foods taste sweet." She rambled.  
"I didn't think you were into plants shitty glasses" Levi commented slightly surprised.  
"Well I had a life before I was the Survey Corps' scientist. My dad owned a nice garden and he would grow all sorts of flowers, fruits, and vegetables. He would have books lying around everywhere. Of course, I had no interest in gardening. But I enjoyed reading about all the different species."  
"Is that what you would have studied if there were no titans?" He had trouble picturing her obsessing over plants.  
"...I don't know. I mean I can't even imagine a world without titans." The two were silent for some time until Levi broke the silence.  
"Tch. It's wasteful anyway to think this way. Let's go. We're wasting time." He regretted bringing the topic up. He stole a glance at a frowning Hange who was deep in thought. He wondered what the titan lover would do in such a world. Would her obsession be transferred to plants? Of course her supposed love was only superficial, she, like everyone, hated them.  
"Shitty glasses." He deadpanned.  
"Yea?"  
"We can spare some time. Let's go back to the fruit section and look around."  
"Really?! Her eyes twinkled and her signature goofy grin was plastered on her face. "Good! I saw a lot of interesting species! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the fruit section. Levi let himself be pulled. _Shitty glasses deserved some time of titan-less bliss_.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SNK SADLY**

Getting gifts for others is no easy task. Especially, when the recipient is Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Hange spun around in her chair. She knew that he already had all the cleaning supplies he needs, and that Petra already got him a pack of his favorite coffee. She sighed and put her head down on her desk. Christmas was coming in a week, and Levi's birthday was on the same day. She believed that he deserved an amazing present, one that can serve as both a birthday one and a Christmas one. An idea suddenly came to her head. His cravat! Yes! He needs a new one! She remembered that his current one is getting a little worn out. Hange was so excited that she didn't hear Mike enter the room.  
*Sniiiff*Mike's nose twitched. "I haven't smelled Levi on you lately. I guess you've been scrambling for a gift for him too."  
"Miiiike!" The scientist spun around to face him. "Yea I have. It's so hard because he already has everything he needs. But I think I have an idea! I'm gonna get him a new cravat!" Her deep brown eyes twinkled as she talked. "What do you think?" She turned her shining eyes onto him. Mike was easily one of her most trusted friends and she valued his opinions highly.

Mike coughed and turned his face a little to hide his growing smile.

"Miiike. Why are you turning away? You only do that when you're planning something." She rolled over to him to see his expression.  
"It's just that I also had the same idea. Sorry Hange, if I would have known your idea earlier, I would have let you buy it." He gave her a sympathetic look. "You spend a lot of time with him. Just think back to any of those moments." He suggested.  
"Hmm, yea I guess." She sighed. "I suppose this makes me a bad friend if I can't even think of a sufficient present." It was so unlike Hange to feel so uncertain. She was used to always having an observation or an answer. She wondered if she even deserved to call Levi her best friend.  
"I have faith in you. In the end you always figure it out." Mike reassured. "And you might want to leave. I smell detergent, twelve o'clock at the end of the hallway."  
"Yea, that's definitely Levi". Hanji gave a slight giggle. "Thanks Mike! I owe you one." She dashed out of the room turning left to avoid Levi just in time.

She found herself walking in the marketplace. It took all of her self control to not get distracted by all the flora being sold. It wasn't too long ago that she lectured Levi on vegetables and wildflowers. She thought hard on what Levi was doing during that ordeal. He certainly didn't pay attention to her for the entire time. But he didn't really pay attention anything around him either. Unless they were cleaning supplies. Hange groaned, but she wasn't about to give up. Giving up wasn't like Hange Zoë. She thought back to every store they visited during their errand. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything. Still determined, she scanned her memory banks for any sort of hint at what Levi liked. At last, she found a particular instance.

"Leviiiiiiiii!" Hange called. He wasn't in any of his normal locations. Nobody knew the corporal's whereabouts, not even Petra knew. "Leviiii! I really need your opinion on something! It's important!" She called out. No answer.  
He must be outside then, she thought. Exiting the building, she saw a beautiful sunrise. Streaks of pink and gold peppered the sky. The rays seemed extra strong as they shined through gaps in the clouds. Even Hange was was in awe from the sight. She thought to herself how perhaps Levi was out seeing the sunrise. "He must be on the Wall then" she whispered out loud. Wall Sina wasn't too far off, but it was a pain getting up there. To reach the top, a huge set of stairs located by any gate must be climbed. By the time Hange reached the top, the sunrise was beginning to end. "Ahh. I was too slow. Levi must be heading back by now." She began to turn around only to see the corporal approaching.  
"Hange? What are you doing here?" For a second he looked genuinely surprised.  
"Leviiii!" She burst with joy. Forgetting her fatigue from going up the stairs, she rushed over to him. " I was looking all over for you!"  
"Why? Did you lose your goggles again?" He reached to the top of her hair and pulled them down. "There." He deadpanned.  
"Ohhh thanks. I didn't even notice that they were missing. Well not missing, but you know "misplaced"." She grinned. "Anyway that's not what I needed you for. I need your opinion on something."  
"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow. "What could the brightest scientist possibly need me for?"  
"Recently Moblit has been acting odd and standoffish. He gives me the cold shoulder now and I simply don't know what to do. He's never acted like this before and I've racked my brain for theories as to why, but I have been unsuccessful."  
"You're saying you want me to psychoanalyze your assistant." Levi gave her a look of slight disbelief. She knew that he wasn't a people person.  
"No. I'm asking you what I should do." Levi sighed and closed his eyes. Hange knew that he was deep thought. Some seconds went by before he spoke.  
"You neglect the feelings of your men. He's probably pissed about how self-endangering you are. Hange, he saw you attempt to purposely fly into a titan's mouth in the name of research." Levi bluntly stated.  
"Ohhhh yea. Hmm I guess I should apologize. Yes, that makes sense." Hange nodded in understanding. "Thanks Levi. By the way why were you here so early. I never pictured you as a nature lover."  
"I'm not. But when I was in the underground my partners often admired the sky and wished to reach it. I'm admiring it for them in their place. That's all." Hange knew who he was referring to. When the corporal first arrived he had his two close friends with him- Isabel and Farlan. She understood that he was trying to honor their lives. She put a hand on his shoulder and to her surprise he didn't pull away.  
"Do you have any mementos." She asked softly.  
"No." He replied coldly. She stayed quiet thinking. Hange barely knew Isabel and Furlan. However, she remembered that sometimes she would see the trio drinking Rosset wine during their time off.  
"Hange. Are you gonna stand there forever staring into space?" He interrupted her thoughts and she saw that he was already by the stairs.  
"Ah!" She called in surprise. Hange rushed over to him and hugged him. Levi stiffened at the sudden affection but didn't reject her.  
"You know that even if they're not here physically, they're still with you in spirit. I'm sure of it." She whispered softly. Her brown eyes filled with sympathy and affection for the raven haired man.  
"...Thanks." She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Hange."  
"Yes?"  
"That was really cheesy."  
She laughed and let go. "Maybe so, but it made you feel a bit better!" She smiled brightly.  
"Yea... Yea it did."

Hange knew what she was going to get him. She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe how long it took her to realize the perfect gift. Barely able to hold her excitement, she rushed over to the liquor section of the market.

It was December 24. Mike and his squad were in the holiday spirit by dressing as Santa's elves. After much convincing from the soldiers, Erwin agreed to dress as Santa. The tree was fully lit and decorated at the center of the Survey Corps' headquarters. All of the gifts were under the tree covered in bright red and green wrapping paper. Hange was feeling anxious. She hoped that Levi would like her gift. There was a chance that it could bring too many memories. All she could do was hope.  
As midnight approached the soldiers began to gather by the tree. The senior members were in their own group separately from the lower members. When the clock hit midnight, the gifts were exchanged. A blushing Petra gave her present to Levi and quickly said Happy Birthday. In return he gave her a barrette for her hair. Mike got Erwin a hair care box. It contained a serrated comb for perfect for maintaining his deep side part. It also came with a small comb for eyebrows. Erwin, slightly amused, thanked Mike. Hange laughed at Mike's gift. It was too perfect she thought. After most of the presents were exchanged, Hange was preparing to give her gift to Levi.  
"Levi." She walked over to him and stuck out her present. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday." She said gently. He took the gift and unwrapped it carefully. It was a bottle of Rosset wine. Attached was a card that said

Another year has gone by! Not many people get to say that. I'm glad that you do. I can't imagine life without my best friend! Here's to seeing another day!

Love,  
Hange/ Shitty Glasses

Levi slowly looked up at her. Her face was a mix of happiness and worry. Her deep brown eyes were filled with affection. Her lips formed a small sweet smile. "Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too." He proceeded to pull out a gift from behind him and handed it to her. Hange opened it in a typical haphazard Hange fashion. In it were books on flora, and a few seed packets. A card was hidden among the packets. It said

I'm not good with cards, but here's my shitty attempt.  
I know I never say it, but I appreciate you. Yeah your antics are annoying, they're tolerable because you're fun to be around. Enjoy the plants, fruits, and darian or whatever the hell it was. Merry Christmas Shitty Glasses.

Levi

She finished reading the card and her eyes threatened to spill tears. Hange was touched; she didn't expect such a sweet, well relatively sweet, message from Levi. "Thank you!" She hugged him tightly. He patted her shoulder awkwardly.  
"Calm down. It's not that great." He deadpanned.  
"Yes it is!" She insisted. "But..."  
"But?"  
"It's durian not darian."  
"..."

"It's okay! I still love the card and gift! This is the best Christmas ever!" She let go of him and gave the brightest smile. He looked at his wine and card.  
"Yes it certainly is." He said softly.


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**I DO NOT OWN SNK **

This was getting long so I split the chapter into two parts. Here is the first one~ Enjoy!

* * *

The nobility were throwing a huge party in Lord Balto's estate; it was their way of showing off their wealth. As always, the military police was patrolling the grounds, and the leader was invited as a special guest. Normally the Survey Corps never received invitations due to the nobility abhorring them. So when Erwin received an invitation he was highly skeptical. Despite the suspicion of the letter, he saw it as a possible opportunity to improve the reputation of the Survey Corps. There was only one small problem. Levi. The letter implored that Humanity's strongest soldier also attend. It was a well known fact among the upper class that Levi openly hated and insulted the nobility. Bringing him would definitely jeopardize the standing of the Survey Corps. Erwin was no fool; this was a trap. Either decline the invitation and appear bad or further damage their already fragile reputation. The blonde furrowed his brow in deep thought. He decided that he would accept the offer. Preparing himself for the upcoming storm, he set out to tell Levi.

"A party? We actually have to entertain those dirty pigs?" the raven haired man growled. His disgust grew at the thought of parading around for the nobility. Levi was no fool though; this was an attempt to make the organization look bad. 'Damn bastards' He thought. The idea of accepting their haughty passive aggressive insults angered him.

"Yes. We do and we will. This is a challenge from them. We beat them at their own game even if it means being as amicable and docile as possible." Erwin echoed.

"I trust you Erwin, but there is no way I can do that for six hours."

"That's why I am bringing a certain someone with us". Erwin said with a glint in his eye.

"Leviiiiiiiiiii!" A cheery voice called from afar.

'Hange. Of fucking course'. Levi inwardly sighed. He couldn't help but feel slightly relieved though. The idea of Shitty Glasses sharing in his suffering might allow him to survive the ordeal. He might get through it without beating the shit out of a noble.

"Leviiii! Don't worry! I won't let you hinder us." She said as her overly happy self came into the room. He growled; her phrasing made it seem as he was a liability. He was, but the idea of it pissed him off.

"So, Erwin, this is my "chaperon"." Levi glowered.

"Indeed I am! A strange turn of events right? It's usually you who's keeping me out of trouble." She flashed him a cheeky grin. His earlier sentiment of having her there with him instantly disappeared.

"I don't need you there; I have some self control." Hange was unperturbed by his rudeness. Though she knew that Levi was pretty tolerant, she also knew that he had his limits. Though, she would never tell him that.

"No." Interjected Erwin. "This is a delicate situation and there is no room for error. Both of you are attending, and both of you WILL be good representatives. Understood?"

They both nodded. "There's a carriage waiting outside. It will transport you to the best tailors in Sina. Don't cause a scene." Erwin directed the statement more at Levi.

"Calm down. I'll behave myself. See, I'm not even swearing right now." The small man's voice dripped with sarcasm. Erwin shook his head at the raven haired man's sass. Hange laughed; Levi's cheekiness always put a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Erwin. Everything will be okay." Hange turned towards him and smiled brightly. It only made him more anxious. As he watched the pair exit the room, he realized that he was going to need a serious back up plan.  
* * *

The ride to the inner Sina district was mostly calm except for the fact that Levi hadn't uttered a word. Eyes filled with sympathy, Hange gazed at him. Despite his antisocial nature, he would always drop a snide comment or two. The silence hung in the air as the carriage rode on. Not wanting to spend the entire ride in silence, Hange proceeded to break the ice.

"I've never been to this area of Sina before. I've only heard rumors that the buildings are made of gold. How preposterous! Gold is much too malleable to serve as a sturdy building. Also, I heard that their furniture, is also made of gold." Hange shook her head in disapproval.

"Those dirty pigs aren't too bright. With their big asses they probably dent the fucking furniture." Levi deadpanned. This drew a laugh from Hange. She pictured an overweight noble plopping onto a gold chair and having the seat cave in. "Hmm, as funny as it is, I don't think their rears are strong or hard enough to do that." She sighed dramatically.

Levi smirked; "Hard asses. I can't picture them having "hard asses"". The scientist giggled again. "Neither can I" she agreed. Her brown eyes shone as she observed Levi smirk again. Her heart jumped slightly at her success in cheering him a little. Perhaps the day wouldn't be so bad.

It took nearly half a day for the carriage to arrive at the district. Today the pair would be measured for the attire that they would wear for the party. It took all of Levi's self control to not punch his tailor.

"Oh dear, your anatomy is all wrong. No no no, this just won't do! Short men are supposed to have beanpole physiques. You're too toned dear!" The tailor, his name was Ashley, which couldn't be more fitting. He walked circles around Levi continuously. "See, the problem dear, is that your width requires a medium size, but your height requires an x-small size."

"I don't recall ever asking you what my problem is... And stop calling me dear." Levi hissed. Outside the fitting room sat a giggling Hange. Her tailoring finished without a hitch allowing her to eavesdrop on Levi. Despite the situation's hilarity, she had to intervene now before Levi gave into his anger. She flung the door open startling Ashley.

"E-Excuse me, but women shouldn't be in the men's dressing room." He sputtered.

"It's okay, I've seen Levi half naked before so don't worry! **_You_** should be worried though. He's almost at his limit, so you might want to back off if you like your limbs intact."

"B-but I'm n-not finished." Ashley flustered. "I-"

"You said nothing'll fit me, so we're done here." Levi interrupted. The raven haired man, though he hated to admit it, was indeed nearing the end of his patience. Maybe he did need Hange after all. He put his uniform back on and left a flustered Ashley in the room. The pair ran into Hange's tailor, a petite well mannered woman.

"Miss Hange! I overheard what transpired in Mr. Levi's dressing room! I think I may have something that'll fit him."

"I'm fine. I had enough for one day." Levi strained to be polite, but in doing so his face contorted awkwardly nullifying his attempt.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" The poor women shrank at his demeanor.

"Oh no. This is his happy face!" Hange chirped and turned towards the short man. "Levi, just try this one outfit, okay? If it takes more than five minutes I'll notify Erwin and we can leave." She gazed at him with sympathy in her eyes. He returned the gaze with a "you owe me" look causing her to grin.

"Fine, just one more, but keep that creep friend of yours away." He told the tailor.

"Ashley you mean? Um. N-Not a problem. Step this way sir." She motioned to a hallway opposite from the one Levi came which contained a set of doors to dressing rooms. "Enter the second door on the left, and I'll get the suit quickly." She added. Levi went to where the woman pointed to and wearily entered. The room was more spacious then the men's one. He didn't understand why women needed so much room to try on clothes. As he took off his uniform, the door was suddenly flung open revealing a cheerful Hange and her distressed tailor. She tossed the suit at him further embarrassing the other woman.

"M-Miss Hange! That's a very expensive fabric!" She covered her eyes quickly. "And Mr. Levi shut the door please!" Women who passed by gasped and giggled as if they had never seen the male anatomy before. After shutting the door, Levi saw a note slip under. From the other side of the door Hange whispered "These young ladies wanted an autograph from hu-"

"Hell no." Like hell he was gonna entertain those cunts further.  
"Levi! These are rich girls! They might be at the party, so you have to be nice."  
"No."  
"Leviiii!" She whined.  
"They already saw my body. That's more than good enough."  
"Fine. I'll just fake your signature."  
"Like hell you will!"  
"Why not? You said you didn't want to give an autograph. It's okay if I do it." He heard paper crinkling and sound of scribble.  
"Damnit Shitty Glasses! Your handwriting doesn't even come close to mine."  
"They won't know that though."  
"Give me a pen. I'd rather do it myself then have your mangled titan writing pass off as my penmanship." A hand containing a blue pen with cartoony titan designs popped up under the door.  
"Seriously Shitty Glasses? Who the hell would even make this?"  
"I don't know. I saw it on the floor at the market and took it home." As soon as she said "floor at the market" his face darkened.  
"You... You purposefully gave me a filthy pen... And one with stupid titans on it to boot."  
"I cleaned it!" A hand with a wet napkin popped from underneath the door. "See?"

Levi sighed in relief. Still, he was surprised that she had actually cleaned it. He realized that she was trying hard even though he was giving her a difficult time."You're such a dumbass." He whispered softly.

"It's okay. Pandering to these ungrateful people is grating for me too." She whispered back. "How's the suit?"

"Didn't try it yet." He completely forgot about it among all the nonsense. It lay on the ground where Hange threw it. Picking it up, he looked it over. It was entirely too pompous, and looked too much like what those damn nobles wore. It consisted of stockings, breeches, a tunic, and a velvet jacket. The pants were a light brown that slightly puffed out toward the bottom. He slid them on carefully as to not to tear the fabric. It stopped just past his knees. "Hange. Where do the pants stop again?" He asked.

"Right above the knees. Where does it end for you?"  
"...past the knees." He heard her stifle a giggle.  
"It's not 'cuz of my height dumbass. It's 'cuz for they're fit for those fatasses."  
"Haahahaahhaa! Levi! You can't say that out loud!" The girls might hear." She whispered the last part.  
"So? I'm signing a fucking autograph, so they can't say shit."  
"Just finish trying the clothes on."

In one fluid motion he slipped on the tunic and began to button it up. Ironically, it fit better than the breeches. Its sleeves were frilled similar to his cravat. Levi cursed inwardly. The tunic wasn't that bad looking much to his chagrin. It was a pure white color and accentuated his form in all the right places. The jacket was reddish brown and made of expensive material, he just didn't know or care for that matter.

"This crap fits fine." He told Hange.

"Can I see? And can I finally have the autograph to give to the girls?"  
"I'll give it to them personally, don't worry." He said while opening the door.

Hange was a woman who saw it all. She saw the inside of a titan's mouth, people torn limb from limb, and even Erwin Smith cry. But what Levi looked like right now takes the cake. Being a scientist, she didn't pay attention to subjective things. And that included attractiveness. But even she could not deny that he looked amazing.

"Stop staring at me like I'm one of your damn titan experiments."  
"Oh! Sorry! You just look...different."  
"No shit. I never wear this kind of clothing." He rolled his eyes.  
"That's not wha-"  
"Look! He finished! Oh he looks so dashing!" She turned to see the noblewomen fawning over Levi. An unrecognizable feeling rose up from within her as she watched the women dash past her towards Levi. Could I be jealous that he's getting attention and not me? No, of course not! I'm being silly, she thought to herself.

"Sorry. I only had one piece of paper to sign." She heard him strain. Every word was choked out in his effort to be polite.

"Pick me! My husband, Johann, can pay you a significant amount of money!" A young blonde promised.

"Levi! She's a whore! She doesn't deserve such a treasure unless it's from a client!" A redhead exclaimed from next to her. The feeling grew as Hange watched these women act so familiarly around the short man.

"Can you bit-_**ladies**_ settle down please?" Hange desperately tried to hold in her laughter, but her cheeks were close to exploding. She hoped Levi would hurry, so they could leave this hellhole.

"I'm going to throw this behind me and whoever catches it wins. Understood?" All of the women nodded. In a fluid motion, he tossed the rolled piece of paper behind me. The women turned into pack animals, clawing at each other and rolling over the ground. Levi's expression remained blank as ever as he approached Hange.

"I think I found something more disgusting than the titans." He told her as he stole a glance back at the women.  
"Indeed. It's so nice knowing these are the ones we're protecting." She sighed and gazed downward, hair falling over her eyes.  
"C'mon. Let's get the hell out of here." He lightly flicked her forehead. "As least you didn't have to deal with a she-male ogling you."  
"Ha! He can send Armin a run for his money." She grinned.  
"Now that's just mean." He smirked at her; they both didn't mean their words, but such humor was their way of coping. The pair walked outside feeling a little better than when they came.


End file.
